Lana
by LieutenantBoxer
Summary: Future AU song fic about Maddison and their daughter. Inspired by the song "Lana" by Roy Orbison


**Lana**

A/N: Totally AU. Just a cute Maddison song one-shot that hit me while listening to the song, "Lana" by Roy Orbison. It's basically about Addison, Mark and their daughter. I don't own the show, the song or the recognizable characters. Please R & R :)

_**Oh beautiful Lana**_

_**I go to my mama**_

_**And my dad**_

_**What I have**_

She was the most beautiful girl Mark had ever seen, and he wasn't being biased of course. Her head had a thick layer of her mom's auburn red hair, but everything else was all Mark.

The two hour old infant looked up at him with wide blue eyes, and Mark starred back at her as he had been since he had taken her in his arms.

She currently remained "Bug", the name Mark had given the baby while Addison was pregnant, though legally she was still "Baby Girl Sloan", and none of the names Addison and himself had picked out over the previous months seemed to fit this perfect angel.

Addison began to stir, taking in her surroundings as Mark moved closer to her with the baby in his arms.

"Wake up, mommy." He whispered to Addison whom smiled, tired but happier than she had ever been in her life.

"She's so beautiful." Addison whispered, stroking the baby's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"She is." Mark agreed, sitting beside her.

Addison held out her arms greedily. "Can I hold her?"

Mark turned the baby away from her jokingly. "You've held her for the last nine months! It's my turn."

Addison laughed quietly. "So this is how it's going to be now, baby hog."

"You've got that right. I'm not letting Bug leave my sight until she's thirty!" Mark grinned.

Again Addison laughed. "Good luck with that, honey. Just wait until she hits her teens."

Mark groaned earning another laugh from Addison. "Don't remind me."

A comfortable silence consumed the room as the proud parents starred at their little girl. "I can't believe we made her." Addison whispered.

Mark nodded. "She's perfect."

Addison agreed. "She is. But we can't keep calling her "Bug" for the rest of her life." She pointed out.

"Emma?" Mark threw out and Addison scrunched up her nose, shaking her head no.

"Alyssa?"

"No."

"Sarah?"

"No."

"Chloe?"

"No."

"Michelle?"

"Yuck!"

Mark laughed at his wife's expression. "The names on the list don't fit." Addison stated.

Mark nodded in agreement, quickly turning his attention to the hallway as the cleaner made their way past their room, radio turned on with Roy Orbison playing. It wasn't all that common to see people walking around at 3 am, but seeing as the baby had been born just after 1 am; the new parents sleep patterns were already out of whack.

Addison leaned closer to her husband, trying to read the expression on his face as he looked back and forth between the cleaners cart and his newborn daughter.

"Lana." He stated, the song on the cleaner's radio coming to an end.

Addison looked between Mark and the baby, considering this. "I like it." She smiled.

"So what do you think, sweetheart?" Mark said, looking down at the baby once more. "Lana?" He asked, testing it out.

The baby moved in his arms, nuzzling closer into his chest and Mark looked over to Addison, smiling.

"Lana." He stated.

"Lana Rose Montgomery Sloan." Addison agreed.

_**Was it the sweetest?**_

_**And the neatest**_

_**Little girl**_

_**In the world**_

_**Oh oh oh oh la-la-la-la-Lana**_

_**La-**__**la-la-la-la-Lana**_

_**Oh Lana**_

"You're going to have so much fun." Addison smiled at Lana, kneeling in front of the crying four year old.

She looked adorable; her curly red hair was in pig tails with blue ribbons around them and she wore her new school uniform; a blue and white checkered dress, blue jumper and blue blazer along with black school shoes; all of which was 2 sizes too big for her.

"But you and daddy won't be there. You'll be all alone." Lana sobbed.

Both Addison and Mark laughed, stopping when Lana scowled at them both, putting her hands on her hips.

"Mommy and I have to go to work today, sweetheart." Mark smiled, bending down in front of his daughter. "We won't be lonely."

Lana considered this, sitting herself on Mark's knee. "But what about Parker and Katie?" She argued, referring to Meredith and Derek's children.

"Parker will be there with you today too, Bug."

Addison nodded, agreeing as she tucked a piece of loose hair behind Lana's ear. "And you'll make lots of new friends too, honey."

Lana thought for a moment. "What if I feel sick?" She asked, knowing she couldn't stall much longer.

"Well, Bug, if you feel sick then you just close your eyes really tight and you wish really, really hard and the sickness will just disappear." Mark said, playing out what he was saying. "Poof!"

Lana laughed. "Okay."

"Okay?" Addison asked smiling, wiping Lana's tears away with her thumb.

"Okay." Lana laughed at her mom, jumping up and taking each of her parents' hands in her own, walking towards the school.

_**Ohhh-oh oh oh oh Lana**_

_**Don't make me blue**_

_**Ohhh-oh oh oh oh Lana**_

_**Don't you know**_

_**Don't you know I love you?**_

"You look beautiful, honey." Addison smiled with pride looking at her thirteen year old daughter. It was Lana's first date, and despite Mark's protests, the teenager was due to be picked up for the movies in the next half an hour by none other than Parker Shepherd.

"Really? You're sure?' Lana asked, nervously, spinning in a circle to look at herself in her mirror for what seemed like the 80th time that night.

Addison walked over to her, placing her hands on her shoulders and turning Lana so she was looking in the mirror. "I've never been more sure in my life."

Lana smiled and nodded, checking herself over again once more before heading downstairs with her mom to meet her dad.

Addison quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom, leading Lana to notice Mark leaning against the wall in the corner, a look of both pride and fear spreading over his features.

"What do you think, daddy?" Lana asked Mark, standing in front of him.

"You look beautiful, princess." Mark said with tears in his eyes, nodding.

Lana moved forward, kissing her dad on the cheek as the doorbell rang and Addison opened the door to greet Parker and Meredith.

Lana made her way over to the group, awkwardly hugging Parker as Addison and Meredith looked at each other smirking.

"Hi." Lana giggled, blushing at Parker.

"Hey." He replied quickly, sticking his hands in the back pockets of his pants.

Meredith coughed drawing Lana's attention. "Hi Aunt Mer."

"Hey Lana. Are you guys ready to go?"

Lana nodded and said goodbye to her parents, walking out to Meredith's car and sitting in the backseat with Parker, both making small talk.

_**Oh beautiful Lana**_

_**Don't you know that I wanna?**_

_**Hug and kiss you**_

_**Make you know that I miss you**_

"Now do you have something old?" Addison asked smiling, the small room buzzing with excitement from the female members in Lana's life.

Lana nodded, holding up her wrist to show her late grandmother's bracelet. "Uh huh."

"Something new?"

"The dress and the shoes." Lana said nervously, running her hands down the front of her dress as if to straighten it out.

"Something borrowed?"

"Katie's tiara." Lana signaled to the small diamond tiara she wore in her long, curly red hair. Meredith had given it to her daughter for senior prom, and Katie had lent it to Lana for her wedding.

"And something blue?"

Lana walked over to the table in the room, picking up her bouquet of white and blue flowers, smiling.

"Knock knock."

Everyone turned their attention to the door, Katie opening it to reveal Mark, dressed in a tux and smiling.

"Hi Uncle Mark." Katie stepped aside to let him in, Addison greeting him.

"Could I have a few minutes?" Mark asked Lana and she nodded, the others in the room getting the point and leaving.

"How do I look, daddy?" Lana spun around for her dad to admire her.

Mark eyes filled with tears as he moved closer to Lana. "You look beautiful, Bug."

"Daddy." Lana giggled, hearing her nickname. "You know I'm not a little girl anymore. People may look at you weirdly if they hear you calling a twenty two year old "Bug." She teased, smirking at him and putting her hands on her thin hips.

Mark engulfed her in a hug. "You'll always be my Bug." He whispered.

They pulled apart as the music began to play, signaling it was time to make their way down the aisle.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Mark asked and Lana grinned.

"Are you?" She asked in response.

Mark laughed and placed a hand on her back, leading her out of the room to where the bridesmaids were beginning to make their way down the aisle.

Lana linked her arm with Mark's looking up at him. "I love you, daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too, Bug." He whispered back, kissing her head before they made their first steps towards the alter, Lana's soon-to-be husband, Parker, smiling widely at the pair.

_**While were apart**_

_**Oh my heart**_

_**All it can say**_

_**Is l-a-n-a**_

_**L-a-n-a**_

Slightly over a year of being married, Lana announced she was pregnant, and nine months later, "Baby Boy Shepherd" was born.

Mark cradled his newborn grandson in his arms, looking prouder than he had since his own daughter's birth.

"Do you have a name yet?" Addison asked from her position next to Lana whom was seated upright in bed, Parker by her side.

"Aiden." Parker said, looking at Lana whom smiled at him and then up at her dad.

"Aiden Marcus Shepherd."


End file.
